Keeping her safe
by Silver-Creasent-MOON1995
Summary: A taang story. Toph is attacked in an alley! What will happen? One-Shot AU


I am a bit of a Taang shipper as well as a Toko. Don't yell at me about it. I got inspiration from a picture.!

Read and Review! Enjoy!

Look on profile for my latest idea for a Avatar:The Last Airbender story!

* * *

"I said no."

"Yes well we said yes. Now be a good girl and come into the bar with us."

"I'm too young to drink."

"You're never too young to drink."

"Come on just a pint."

The girl struggled in the man's grip, she kicked at his feet but her attempts were futile. He was wearing heavy boots she was barefoot as usual. Shewore nothing out of the ordinary for her. A green t-shirt, long brown shorts and a beige jacket, her haird was kept back in a green banadana, even though it was short and spiked. No shoes, just white gauze and the soles of her feet.

"Let. Me. Go. Now!" she yelled then felt a whoosh of air come from her blind side, her left side. She yelped when the gloved hand smacked her cheek.

"Now listen up girlie. Either you come the easy way or the hard way."

"I don't want to come at all!" her captor clamped his hand over her mouth. She gagged a bit his hand was dirty. Usually she was fine with a 'healthy coating of earth' but she did not need to eat dirt. She widened her jaw a bit and clamped down on his hand.

He dropped her and she rolled the ground bashing her shoulder as she did so. She cried out when she felt the man kick her side, a bruise was going to form she knew it. She backed up putting her left side to a wall. It was best to keep her blind side protected.

"You spoiled little brat! We tried being nice but now it's time to show you what we really can do!" he gripped the front of her t-shirt lifting her squirming into the air. She flailed like a fish on a hook; he hammered her into the wall pressing his body close to hers. She could smell his rancid beer breathe. She tilted ehr head backa nd spit into his face.

"Why you little bitch!" he smacked her and she hit her head on the wall, wet stickiness dripped onto her jacket and she could the smell the mettalic odor . . . blood.

His hand crept up her shirt and she heard the two other men crackling.

"Leave some for us man. Maybe I should just take her off your hands. She seems a little much for you."

"Yea we want a piece of that girl!"

"Shut-up! I want to do this in peace!" he let his hands roam father up her shirt. His greasy hands, it felt like there was a trail of dirt and grease left where he touched her.

"Please. Stop. . ." she whimpered she continued squirming and cried out softly when he touched her . . . chest area. She tried to scoot father away from his hand; she kicked up her legs trying to find his 'soft-spot'.

"Toph! Toph is that you!" she heard the light pounding of feet.

"Twinkles down he- ufff . . ." the man that held her against the wall punched her hard in the the stomach. He grinded his fist into her, she gasped. Then he let her go. She began to fall but her gripped her throat and began to choke her.

Toph felt herself losing consciousness. Her hands scrambled at his digging her nails into his hand. Desperate to have him let her go. She saw the edges of her right eye go dark. Her left eye was always dark. She was blind in it. She could not breathe; she felt her lungs run out, as if they were shriveling up.

Then she felt herself fall. She hit the solid concrete with a moan. Then she felt another kick to her ribs. She heard a faint cracked and cried out.

'No Toph. Don't scream. Don't scream. Don't scream. Don't scream.' Another kick and she screamed. Sh felt her mind go numb with pain.

Then another yell. Barley conscious she looked up and saw. . .

". . . Aang . . ." she whispered. She tried to prop herself up but fell back instead, eliciting another cry from her mouth.

"Don't worry Toph. Zuko and Sokka are on their way."

". . . Sparky may do some damage but Snoozzles couldn't hurt a fly. . ."

"Hey!" that was Snoozzles she knew his voice anywhere.

"I suggest you leave now. Before I permanently scar you." There's Sparky.

"Hey the little lady asked for it. We were just abiding by her wishes. Weren't we darlin'?"

"It sure didn't look like that did it Zuko?"

"No it didn't Sokka."

"Sokka, Zuko. . . oh shit run boys! It's the Avatar Gang. Let's go!"

"Oh no you don't. You hurt Toph now it's time to hurt you!"

"No Zuko, Sokka don't!"

"Look at her. She can barley sit up!"

Aang glanced at Toph, and then his eyes hardened. There was a bruise forming on her face. Her shirt was bunched up as though someone had lifted it. He could see the dark bruise forming over her ribs and he could her shallow breathing.

"You're right." Aang turned away from her and walked over to the taller male. Then did something unexpected he punched him right in the gut. The man keeled over Aang's fist gasping. He then pulled away and let him drop to the floor.

"Anyone else want to try my patience?" Aang lifted and eyebrow at the remaining two men.

"Go Aang we can deal with these bozos."

Aang kneeled down and gathered a newly fainted Toph into his arms. Her eyes were closed, her breathing shallow. He pressed his face to her gently then heard a mumbling.

". . .knew. . .you'd save. . .me Twinkles. . ." she whimpered her looked into his gray eyes with her one good green one and smiled a crooked smile and kissed his cheek gently before fainting.


End file.
